Transformers are commonly used for energy and signal transfer and for providing electrical isolation. Commonly used magnetic core-based transformers require a manual winding process, which not only increases the labour cost but also prohibits full automation of the circuits in the manufacturing process. This disadvantage has prompted research efforts on making planar transformer and/or inductor windings on printed circuit boards (PCBs).